video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Men Behaving Badly - Series 5 (Part 1)
|catalogue number = TV8244 |rating = |running time = 87 minutes}}Men Behaving Badly - Series 5 (Part 1) is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 23rd September 1996. Description 87 Minutes of Atrociously Shameful Manners Get in the beers and put your feet up with the Men Behaving Badly, Gary (Martin Clunes) and Tony (Neil Morrissey). In the first 3 episodes of Series 5 their behaviour has never been more hideously misguided. Dorothy (Caroline Quentin) proves she can cope, while Tony's pursuit of Deborah (Leslie Ash) is becoming obsessional. Episodes # HAIR - Tony returns from his hols sporting some new hairy 'face-furniture'. When Gary recovers from the shock of seeing his new 'beardy' mate, he has a shock of his own - Dorothy has moved in. Is this the end of the lads as we know them? # THE GOOD PUB GUIDE - Tony tries to muscle in on Deborah's new found interest in astrology - by an amazing coincidence their planets are in conjunction. Gary, meanwhile, is grilling the new pub landlord (John Thomson) about his lock-in and deferred payment policies. # COWARDICE - Gary shows his true colours (yellow) in a road rage incident and a serious 'damage limitation' plan is called for. Tony has problems of his own when he suspects Deborah is having a lesbian affair. Perhaps not such a problem when he really thinks about it... Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) * VCI "A Gift for All" promo from 1996 * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Men Behaving Badly intro * Start of Hair (1996) Closing (Original 1996 release) * End of Cowardice (1996) * Men Behaving Badly closing credits * Hartswood Films logo in Association with Thames for BBC Television (1988-2007) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Men Behaving Badly intro * Start of Hair (1996) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Cowardice (1996) * Men Behaving Badly closing credits * Hartswood Films logo in Association with Thames for BBC Television (1988-2007) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trivia * Clips from this video have appeared in VCI A Gift for All Titles Commercial of 1996. Trailers and info The VCI "A Gift for All" trailer from 1996 with clips from "Riverdance", "Jeremy Clarkson", "Mr. Bean", "Father Ted", "Game On", "Men Behaving Badly", "Cantona - The Man, The Myth, The Footballer", "Ryan Giggs Revealed", "Rosemary Conley", "Joe Pasquale", "Live and Rampant! Les Patterson Has a Stand Up" and "Les Miserables". Gallery Men-Behaving-Badly-series-5-part-1-Vhs-_57.jpg|Cassette with The VCI: A Gift for All trailer from 1996 Men-Behaving-Badly-series-5-part-1-Vhs-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Men-Behaving-Badly-Comedy-3-Episodes-_57.jpg Men Behaving Badly - Series 5 (Part One) (UK VHS 1996) Spine (2).png|Spine Men Behaving Badly - Series 5 (Part One) (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png Men-Behaving-Badly-Series-5-Part-1-VHS.jpg Men-Behaving-Badly-Series-5-Part-1-VHS-_57.jpg Men-Behaving-Badly-Series-5-Part-1-VHS-_57 (1).jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Men Behaving Badly Category:Thames Video Category:BBC Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Hartswood Films Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI, A Gift for All (Sept '96) Category:BBFC 15 Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions